Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar
Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar is the fourth game in the series, and the first installment of the "Age of Enlightenment" trilogy. It was published and released in 1985 by Origin for the Apple II, C64, IBM-PCand Atari-8bit. Ports for the Amiga and Atari ST with some enhanced graphics followed 1988, for the NES and Sega Master System ports were released in 1990. The game has become much more complex and deep with this installment, compared to Ultima III. The people of Britannia can now talk, and have many interesting conversations with the player. The puzzles have become more complex, and quite a lot of information has to be gathered to solve the game. Cities, castles and dungeons are now much more detailed, as well the wilderness. The number of items has risen as well. The party now is expanded to eight. The graphics and music have only improved a little, but that is because of the technical limitations of the time. But the prime point is the story, where the player has to follow the path of virtue to win. No longer the unlawful behaviour of the early games! Instead, the player has to prove that he/she is a "good guy". The whole system of virtues in the game makes it a totally new experience. Ultima IV was a sensation in 1985. When was there a RPG, where you have to improve yourself? It sold very well and inspired many developers with its very unusual story and goals in the game, so far away from standard formulas. Included with the game The release of Ultima IV included these things with the game: * The Book "The History of Britannia". * The Book "The Book of Mystic Wisdom". * A cloth map of Britannia. * A Metal Ankh. Differences between the ports There are quite a number of ports of Ultima IV, that are quite different. The 8-bit ports for the Apple II, C64 and Atari-8bit were basically the same (althrough the 8bit lacked music and had fewer colors) in terms of graphics and music. The 16 bit-ports for the PC, Atari ST and Amiga were quite different. While the overworld graphics looked the same, introducion and dungeons looked better on the Amiga and Atari ST. Also the PC lacked the mouse support of these ports and the music was also missing. The NES port has the same problems as the port of Ultima III, althrough this time, the graphics aren't as childish as the last time (Nintendo's strange policies are still clearly seen in them). The port for the Sega Master System is on the other hand is suprisingly accurate and has good graphics and sound, with only the limitations on the talking with the people. The Story With the end of the Triad of Evil, a new age has begun for Sosaria, which now is Britannia. In the now united kingdom, the people search for spiritual enlightenment, after all material needs are fulfilled. But there is one thing still missing: A role-model, who can show the people how to apply the new 8 virtues practically into their lives. The people need this paragon of virtue.... the Avatar. The Player again plays the Stranger, but this time his/her goal is not to destroy some kind of big evil. Instead the path of Virtue has to be followed, and a virtuous life led. Together with 7 companions, the Stranger manages to master all of the eight Virtues by talking to the people, meditating at shrines and setting a good example by living the virtues. Recovering a number of important artifacts as well as the Key of Three Parts while on the quest, the party then descends into the dephs of the Abyss, searching for the Codex of Ultimate Wisdom. At the end, the Codex is found, and after a series of questions asked by the Codex in relation to the Virtues, it sees the Stranger as fitting to become the Avatar, the hero of Britannia and defender of Virtue. Trivia * A good part of the reason for the change in direction in the series in this installments were letters from angry parents. They complained to Richard Garriott that the earlier games said that it was ok to kill and steal. This made Garriott think, and in the end, invent the virtues. * First apperance of the 8 Virtues and Britannia. * The only Ultima that is Freeware! * Richard Garriott himself sees it as the best part of the series, a little before Ultima VII. * One of the few RPGs where there is no big evil to destroy at all. There still only exist few of these (this can be chalked up to not much imagination of the developers...) Upgrades Ultima IV looks somewhat dated by now, with its 16-color EGA graphics, and IBM PC port has no music at all (a shame!). Thankfully, this is now no longer is the case. A Upgrade Patch not only lifts the graphics to 256 color VGA, but also adds the missing music, a frame limiter, hotkeys and several other fixes and extras! This makes it the best port of the game in terms of presentation and playability ever created. External Links * The collectible Ultima-Ultima IV * The Other Codex-Ultima IV * Graphics upgrade and music patch for Ultima IV * Nitpicks for Ultima IV * Ultima Aiera Ultima IV resources Category:Ultima IV Category:Age of Enlightenment